


Darkness into Light

by blklightpixie26



Category: The Great Library Series - Rachel Caine
Genre: Adoption, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, foster children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 16:40:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22499224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blklightpixie26/pseuds/blklightpixie26
Summary: Some times it takes someone's darkest moments to bring the truth into the light.
Relationships: Jess Brightwell/Dario Santiago, Niccolo Santi/Christopher Wolfe
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

The scent of roses filled his senses and Jess reached out in his sleep. His dreams showed the girl that he has fallen in love with back what seemed like ages ago sound asleep in bed with him. When his hand found ice cold sheets reality crashed down on Jess with deadly precision. He turned over trying to fall back to sleep only to see the section of Archive in flames and an invisible wall blocked him from her. Jess tried everything to get through the wall, but dreams imitated life and there was nothing he could do but watch her die slowly

Tired, soaked with sweat, and feeling like everything was on his shoulders, Jess picked up his codex and the pencil that he kept with it. He breathed through the sense that it was a little after three in the morning and no one was awake to help him through this. Jess opened the codex to the next blank page and sent a simple message to the least likely person to answer.

‘ _Lighthouse rooftop in 30? Rome’s crypts have all the power_.’

Jess made his way into the en suite, showered, and dressed quickly. He pulled the blanket off his bed and ventured up to the rooftop.

A few floors down a codex vibrated in the dark. A groan was heard as the owner reached for it, and it tumbled to the floor. Soft cursing came from under the blanket before the room glow lit just enough to find the fallen item. 

“This had better bed good.” could be heard as they leaned over the side of the bed to retrieve the item. 

The moment that the message was read though, a sense of dread could be had. It had been almost two months since the last time It got this bad. Stumbling through trying to find some clothes to wear that were clean, it ran through their mind that this might take a while. A quick stop in the kitchen for two coffees and a couple leftover desserts proceeded the trek up to the observation level.

“Jess?” Dario looked over the other man looking for injuries. Jess’ appearance had thrown him, much less the message he had received regarding Rome. 

Dark circles under his eyes and more sluggish than normal, Jess stood up. “Not this side.” he led Dario around the gallery to the darker side of the lighthouse. 

There was something about the blanket around his shoulders, the linen pajamas that Jess had started to favor, and the off-centeredness, that tugged at Dario. He followed without question and when the other man finally settled down, Dario sat next to him offering the steaming mug. The view in front of him captivates the Spaniard in a way that he never thought about before. They were high enough up the Lighthouse that the noise from the docks couldn’t be heard. The moonlight hit the water creating shadows over persian blue water. Twinkling lights could be seen towards the edges of land at the end of the cove. “It’s beautiful.”

“It’s home.” Jess admitted quietly sipping at the coffee.

“More than London?” 

Jess nodded sighing and leaning slightly against Dario. “London was home until I came here and found my family.”

Dario heard the implication and shifted to sit behind him. He took the blanket from Jess and wrapped it around them securely. “Family is what you make of it. Have you considered what you are going to do?”

“My mother and I have written to each other, but it’s still very much strange. She’s always been a shadow in my life, especially when I got to an age where my Da felt I could be part of the family business. One show of parental love does not cover over for so many years and other times she could have spoken up.”

“My mother was there most of the time when it came to important things. My father being an ambassador was rarely there for anything. I had tutors and nannies running around us constantly, but it wasn’t the same. After finding out I was chosen to have a possible Library position, my father was the one whom sat me down and explained that just because I would be a Scholar did not mean I wouldn’t be called upon at some point to take over his position.”

Jess leaned into the warm, steady body behind him. He sipped the coffee before his eyes closed. “I still see her.”

Dario took the cup from Jess and bracing himself so that the other could be comfortable. “You loved her, of course you would still see her.”

“I thought she was in my bed. I swear I could smell roses.” Jess swallowed. “I think I loved the idea of her. The idea of things that I could have with her that I didn’t have before.”

“Tell me?”

“A lover. A partner. Someone I could share my life with and not feel so alone. Possibly have children running around and raise them to be something better than I am.” Jess said quietly. 

Dario rested his chin on Jess’ shoulder and stared out over the lagoon. There were so many questions he had now, but wasn’t sure which one should be the first. He could feel Jess’ body start to relax against him. It made him wonder what it would be like to have him warm and supple next to him through the night, to wake up next to him in the morning. “How many kids?”

“I don’t know.” Jess’ voice seemed to float in the dark. “A boy and a girl at the least. If others come, I wouldn’t deny them a home.”

“Adoption?”

Silence stretched a moment between them. “It would depend on what my partner wanted. The idea of so many little kids in that orphanage,”

Dario licked his bottom lip starting to have ideas. “If they said that they would like four? Not all the same age or necessarily at the same time.”

“They are crazy, but they would be mine and I’d do anything for them. It would also depend on how much time I would have with Library duties.”

“I’m sure that things could be arranged. You have a talent that they wouldn’t want to waste.”

A short noise came from Jess’ throat. “It’s not my talent that they want, it’s my knowledge and my friends which keep me in the job.”

Dario rested his chin on Jess’ shoulder again breathing in the scent of ink, paper, and coffee which never seemed to leave him after becoming part of the Liberius department. “Then let them have the knowledge which is part of your talent. Allow your friends to do what they do best. Meanwhile you start thinking about what you would want in a home and where.”

“Dario.” Jess breathed out and the last of the tension disappeared. 

“Hmm?” Dario trailed his nose over the side of Jess’ neck.

“What are you thinking?” 

His hand rested on Jess’ stomach lightly knowing that Jess was safe and comfortable, but still wanting to let him have an out if he needed it. “I’m thinking that I want to take you out properly. Give us a chance to really talk about everything and everything. Find out if we can agree on a place to live happily. Then perhaps the two of us could start our own family.”

“We can barely play chess together without wanting to kill each other.”

“I think those days are long over. I haven’t truly felt those emotions for you since Philadelphia.” Dario wrapped them up tighter. “I am not saying that we won’t ever fight, but I will say that I won’t treat you the same way as when we first met.”

Jess’ breathing started to slow and he shifted slightly, resting his head against Dario’s. “Not in England.”

“I’d prefer here with a view of the harbor.” Dario replied “Four or five bedrooms, an office for me, a large attic space perhaps for you as an office and library, decent sized courtyard for the children.”

“Fireplace.”

Dario shifted just right to see Jess was drifting off on him. “You design it and we’ll have it built. For now your choice is your room or mine.”

“Closer.”

Dario nudged him up. “That would be yours. I think yours opens more to the harbor anyway.”

“Only because I told Khalila that the rooms were too much like Callum’s house. She had them get me a senior Librarian suite.” Jess took a moment to gain his bearings once he was standing and looked down at Dario. “Remind me that you need a key.”

“I’ll get you one for mine as soon as it can be done.” Dario stood up and lead him down to the bedroom suite. 

When Jess disappeared into the bathroom, Dario made quick work of getting clean sheets and blankets on the bed. He opened the windows slightly and then settled on the bed waiting for Jess. As soon as Jess came out, the two stared at each other. The moonlight showing each a side that they had yet to see. 

“Are you sure?” Jess asked quietly knowing there were still things Dario didn’t know about his sleeping habits.

“Come here, Scrubber.”

Jess went over curling up under the covers next to him. When Dario pulled him closer, Jess rested his head on the other man’s chest. His body relaxed but only slightly. “Dario?”

“Jess.”

“Thank you.” he said quietly wanting so badly to warn him about the nightmares, but also not wanting to make Dario leave.

“You’re welcome.” Dario closed his eyes. “Sleep. I’ll be here no matter what.”

“We’ll see.” Jess mumbled sleep tugging him down and claiming him.


	2. 4 Years Later

Jess sat in the living room with the others content to watch the little ones play. He still found it hard at times to believe that Dario was still at his side. The gold band on his wrist hadn’t surprised him nearly as much and the wedding band on his finger. His thumb rubbed over it as he watched the little boy holding onto the coffee table as if to pull himself up. 

“This one will be a handful.” Santi moved from the couch to the floor, letting the tiny hand hold his fingers and stand up.

Jess merely smiled picking up the little girl with tears in her eyes who had come running out from the hallway to the bedrooms. “As if I would trade it for the world. I know where to call when I need help though.” he replied looking at the chair where Wolfe had settled with the four year old they were fostering. 

“Any word on adoption?”

“Not yet, but it doesn’t surprise me. His situation is complicated and when couple finally realize it, they don’t want to deal with it.” Jess said seeing the tears of frustration. “Aries,”

The little boy buried his face into Wolfe’s robes and Jess sighed. Wolfe waved him off whispering to the child in his arms. For as much as Wolfe did not seem like a child person, he doted on Aries. It took a few minutes, but the child’s head rested on the older man’s chest listening to the story instead of trying to read it himself. 

“This?” Santi asked quietly.

“He needs special help learning to read, and there are issues with speech.” Jess said just as quietly letting the little girl climb back down and go play. “Aries needs someone who knows how to deal with his issues instead of the people who just come and then abandon him all over again.”

Khalila sipped her drink and looked at him. “What can we help you with?”

Jess looked towards the kitchen for a moment. “I’m going to be talking to Dario. All these couples coming to talk with Aries is just making him more and more skittish. I don’t want him put through this anymore.” he closed his eyes. “He needs stability and it’s not happening.”

“Has there been anyone that he has really bonded with?” Glain asked looking between them.

Jess nodded silently. “Yes, but I also know that it won’t happen.”

Santi watched his partner and the child. They had spoken years before about children and agreed it couldn’t happen with their positions or the Library breathing down their necks, especially Wolfe. “It’s Chris.”

“It’s both of you.” Jess replied reaching out and finishing off the glass of wine. “I try to temper his anxiety by starting to tell him at least a day before that someone is going to be coming over. It’s why when we plan out get togethers that I need to know so far in advance. So far it is getting better that only our group that can just show up and not have a complete meltdown. If we tell him that Uncle Nic and Uncle Chris is coming, he can’t wait until that day. If its anyone else, it could take days or he doesn’t relax at all.”

“Jess,”

He shook his head getting up and moving to the floor. “I’ll figure it out. I always do.” 

“Is the table set?” Dario called from the kitchen.

“I set it up before everyone got here.” Jess called back “How much longer? It’s getting restless time.”

Dario walked in seeing the signs himself. “It’ll be about another fifteen minutes.” he took Jess’ chair and “I can put something together for them quickly.”

“I think we need to start having something ready for them earlier.” Jess watched as his daughter curled up in Thomas’ lap yawning. 

Dario nodded disappearing back into the kitchen and checking dinner. “Amor, high chairs.”

“Are you sure?”

“I’ll make it up to you that it’s not as crisp as you like it.”

Jess lifted the baby up and rubbing his nose against her belly making her giggle before settling her on his hip. “You heard him. Dinner is ready.”

Santi got up and walked up behind Jess. “You and I will be talking.”

The younger man shivered, remembering the last time they talked.’ “Sir,”

Nic shook his head. “There is no trouble. We do need to talk though.”

Halfway through dinner, a knock could be heard from the front door and Jess got up answering it. Almost ten minutes after he left, Jess opened the front door and lead a young woman towards the office. 

  
  


While most of the children were down for the night, Nic waited until Jess came out of the children’s bedroom. “We need to talk. Now.”

“Upstairs is my office just give me a few minutes to grab a drink.” Jess said quietly. 

“Alone Brightwell.” Santi replied heading up to the remodeled attic.

Jess followed a few minutes later a cup of tea in his hands and exhaustion in his eyes. “Whatever it is, I haven’t done it.”

Nic stared at Jess as he sat down willing his body to relax. “What is the entire story on Aries?”

“We don’t know everything. What I do know is what I was able to get from the counselor, which was not nearly enough in my opinion.” Jess closed his eyes. “One of his parents was an obscurist. I’m not sure about the other parent. They found him abandoned in his crib two years ago. He’s been in several different foster homes and lived at the orphanage for a while. Dario and I went to talk to them about adoption when they asked if we would be willing to foster. It’s been a learning experience ever since.”

“You said he has issues.”

Jess sipped at his tea trying to keep his head together. “We all have issues.”

“Jess.”

“Aries knows abandonment and he’s terrified. I don’t even try to go to work if Dario is at work because Aries gets so upset that he makes himself sick. He knows his letters and numbers, but still hasn’t managed to read yet.” Jess put his cup down and rubbed his forehead and eyes. “Physically he small for his age but that seems to be it.”

Nic thought about the little boy who was still curled up on Chris’ lap sleeping contently. All the memories that surfaced of his lover and the dark haired toddler that captured his heart. “Would you consider letting us take him for the weekend?”

“Tonight?”

“We can pick him up tomorrow.”

Jess breathed out and looked at him. The young man that Santi knew almost gone and an older version who was more of a parent taking over. “What are you planning?”

Santi stood there finding more respect for Jess than he thought possible. “I am planning on giving you and Dario time to adjust with the new baby in the house with your daughter. Perhaps even some time for Aries and Chris to work out some things.”

“Santi.” Jess warned.

“Fine. I wanted to see what happened before actually getting to talk to you and Dario.” Santi glanced at the door before his gaze went back to Jess. “Chris loves that little boy more than he lets on. The idea that people are coming and talking with him then just walking away disturbs him. Hell it disturbs me that he is being treated that way.”

Jess nodded understanding part of what was being said. “I won’t let him go to just any home. It will be the right one or he’ll be living with us.” He stood up hearing footsteps going down the hall. “I’ll get a bag packed for him. Just remember the door is always open if he decides he wants to come home or it’s too much for Wolfe.”

“Agreed.” Santi replied glad that Jess wouldn’t press it any further.

Almost three months later Santi, Wolfe, Dario, and Jess sat in the living room after having had dinner. Jess breathed out before getting up and finding another bottle of wine. He repoured glasses and sat down his foot bouncing.

“Jess.” Dario rested a hand on Jess’ leg.

“Sorry.” he bit his lip. “I don’t know what is going on with me.”

Wolfe stared at his former student for a moment then over to his lover. “Nic.”

Santi nodded and motioned for Wolfe to continue.

“Are we hearing correctly that the possible adoption visits have stopped?”

Jess couldn’t help, but hear the hopeful tone in his mentor’s voice. “I put a stop to them. The last one ended in Aries having a panic attack which took hours for him to come back from. No child should have to hear adults whispering the things that those people did.”

“Jess.”

He turned to his husband. “No. I am not going to cover it over with sunshine. They wanted him for one reason and only one reason. I am not going to stand by while they make his life into an arranged marriage just so they could get a bloody fortune. I’ll put my name on the damn adoption papers first. I’ll walk into hell first.”

Wolfe nearly growled. “Where is he?”

“His room sleeping. It’s been a long day.”

Wolfe disappeared down the hallway and Dario went to follow him. “Santiago sit down.” Santi caught him just before he took his first step.

“Sir?”

Jess eyes Santi then the hallway before looking back at him. “Santi.”

He looked down the hall knowing that his lover’s temper was high after hearing what had occurred. “WE wanted to talk to you both about Aries. I guess for now it will be the two of you and myself. Chris isn’t going to be coming out for a while.”

Dario looked between them. “What have I missed?”

Santi finished the glass of wine and poured a new one. “From our point of view, Aries has been doing very well spending weekends with us.”

“He looks forward to those visits.” Jess admitted though he knew that his husband would not be happy that it had been discussed without him. “I’ve noticed a difference in him.”

Dario nodded. “Aries wanted to try reading last night.”

“Chris finds himself waiting for friday when we come get Aries.” Nic saw him coming down the hallway with Aries in his arms. “Love?”

“He was awake.” Chris replied refusing to look at any of them.

Jess smirked. “He knows that his poppop is here. I’m surprised he didn’t try sneaking out of his room.”

Chris sat down in the rocking chair wrapping the blanket around the toddler more. “He wouldn’t do that.”

Dario shook his head trying not to laugh. “Yes he would. If it got your attention, Aries would do almost anything.”

“Mine.” Aries buried his face into Chris’ chest his thumb going into his mouth.

Dario motioned to them. “See.”

Chris and Nic looked at each other. Jess shook his head seeing the signs all ready. “Aries no thumb.”

The toddler turned looking at him slightly. “Da.”

“No.”

Chris moved the small hand away whispering something into the child’s ear. “We would like to talk to the two of you about him.”

Jess shifted keeping his attention to both. “I have to pack the bag yet. Thomas and I had meetings for most of the say and I haven’t been home.”

“He’s got plenty at our house.” Nic raised an eyebrow at his lover then looked at Jess and Dario. “Would the two of you consider the idea of Chris and myself putting in papers to adopt him?”

Jess and Dario exchanged looks then a short nod. “Are you sure? I mean,”

“We’ve been considering it for months. At first we thought you were going to adopt him, but then finding out that he was still up for adoption,”

Jess stood up and went out into the backyard. He stared at the night sky emotions conflicting in his mind and he knew being inside wasn’t going to fix his problem. The sound of footsteps behind him made Jess wince, but a glass of brandy was put into his line of sight as if it was a peace offering.

“What are you thinking?” the soft voice of his mentor broke the silence.

Jess took the glass sipping it for a moment, gathering his thoughts. “How much Aries reminds me of myself. How I see him comfortable and safe in your arms and wish that I had that as a child.”

“Jess,”

“It’s always been in the back of my mind that as happy as Aries is here, he is looking for something. Our copy of the adoption application has been sitting on Dario’s desk for over a year now.” Jess took another sip. “Something has always stopped us from making it official.”

Wolfe stood next to him understanding what Jess was and wasn’t saying. “Between the four of us he’ll want for nothing. Perhaps there could even be a second set of papers drawn up.”

Jess shook his head. “For some it’s their time, and for others it’s too late.”

“Only in their mind.” Wolfe replied wrapping his arms around Jess. “You are still our son.”

Jess’ breath hitch and he closed his eyes. “We are talking about keeping the baby. The idea of letting her go,”

Wolfe nodded “That is how I feel with Aries.”

“Promise me that you’ll never let him know what it’s like to want for something.” Jess said quietly.

“He will always have a home.”

Jess nodded sighing heavily. “Don’t wait too long.”

“File them on Monday morning.” Wolfe promised “You still need your little boy.”

“We’ll get one. When the time is right until then we keep fostering and helping the kids that don’t have a place to call home.”

Almost two years after the adoption, there was a knock on the door. Dario let them in before turning and calling for his husband. There was something Dario just couldn’t put his finger on until he saw Jess’ face.

“I know it’s late and I apologize, but he isn’t adjusting well.”

Jess knelt down looking at the little one who looked like he was still trying to figure out if he wanted to fight or flee. “Too much noise in there huh?”

The child looked at him, thumb sliding into his mouth. The counselor rested a hand on his head watching Jess. “He doesn’t speak.”

Jess brought his hands up, but not before seeing the fear in the toddler’s eyes. Very carefully, he got up and disappeared into the spare bedroom. He came back and sat down on the floor keeping to the little boy’s level. Slowly he brought out a fluffy stuffed lion. 

The toddler looked between the adults and the lion as if trying to figure out what the ‘catch’ was. He wanted it so badly, but he wasn’t sure what was safe and what wasn’t anymore. His body started shaking and Jess’ heart broke. He placed it on the floor and pushed it just out of his reach. 

“His name is Brendan.” 

Jess looked up quickly “What?”

“We found him hiding under a bed with a paper pinned to his shirt. His name is Brendan and he’s eighteen months old.”

A picture kept coming into his mind of himself and his brother at that age. The pain was nearly overwhelming even though it had been years since his brother’s death. “Scraps.”

“Jess,” Dario eyed him carefully.

The toddler crawled over and took the lion before quickly making his way to Jess. He hid in Jess’ arms holding on the lion and Jess’ shirt as if both would disappear.

Jess held him tightly trying to give Brendan the strength and safety he needed. He looked up at his lover nodding. “He’s more than welcome here.”

The counselor smiled. “I’ll leave what we have for him in the morning.”

Keeping his movements slow and deliberate Jess stood up and thanked her while Dario took care of everything. As soon as she was going though Dario looked at him trying to gauge Jess’ mental state “Are you all right?”

“Yeah.” he replied, “We should get this one settled though. It’s late.”

Dario stretched and yawned. “I didn’t realize that they really meant any hour day or night.”

Jess shook his head laughing a little. “It’s kids, Love. They don’t always share your time schedule, you should know that.”

“So very true.” Dario replied helping Jess take Brendan and get him settled into his room.

Not even three hours after they went back to bed Jess heard something and opened his eyes. He got out of bed and looked in on the girls before turning to head down the hall. Something caught his eye and he looked into the nursery seeing Brendan sitting in the crib clutching the lion. Jess walked over and reached out. “Come here Scraps.” He picked him up and headed back for the bedroom. 

“Love?”

“Everything’s fine.” Jess replied quietly lying the toddler onto the middle of the bed and getting back in himself. “New environment.”

Dario sleepily watched as Jess was snuggled into and Brendan eyed him warily. “There’s more to this than what they are saying.”

Jess nodded gently rubbing the small back and feeling the huge yawn and sigh. “Dario?”

“Hmm?”

“Have you ever looked at someone and knew?” Jess asked carefully, not sure if he should have guarded his heart better.

The Spaniard shifted closer and kissed him. “Yes. Call in the morning tell them we are putting in the application.”

Jess kissed him back the warm weight of Brendan on his chest already falling back to sleep. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

‘It is often in the darkest skies that we see the brightest stars.’ – Richard Evans

  
  



End file.
